


In Time

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @novakfandoms Sam x Reader x Dean smut/angst? Reader ends up pregnant with Sam/Dean’s baby and the other gets super jealous?





	In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @novakfandoms Sam x Reader x Dean smut/angst? Reader ends up pregnant with Sam/Dean’s baby and the other gets super jealous?

For a while when the whole arrangement started, the three of you were in limbo. You hunted together, lived together, ate together…and slept together. Sometimes you were only with Sam. Sometimes you were only with Dean. Then there were the times that you had them both.  
  
That’s how things went for a few months, each having your own room in the bunker. How you acted towards one another outside the bedroom that was used for your ‘fun’ didn’t change. You hunted the same that you always had. You went drinking together like you always had. You saw both of them go off with hot women as you always had. Despite feeling the jealousy burning through your veins, you kept your mouth shut. If one of them didn’t end up with someone, as well, you would have him with you that night.

Everything changed one night when it was you who was hit on. You were leaning on the bar when approached. Resting on your elbows, you flirted easily with the attractive man. Your eyes were on his, shooting down to his lips when his tongue darted out to wet them. He was nothing like the boys, making him all the more attractive. Maybe that’s what you needed to kill that seed of jealousy- someone completely different.

You had learned that his name was Max, and you felt that suited him. His tattooed arms were caging you in, his hands on the bar. He smiled as the two of you continued to talk. “How about we head out of here?” He suggested, motioning to the door. The pair of you had been chatting for quite some time.

Putting your hands on his slim hips, you bit your lip and nodded. “Your place, or mine?” You asked, looking up at him through your lashes.

Max licked his lips, drawing attention once more to how perfectly formed they were, the small hoop looking as if it was meant to be there. “Mine.” Pushing away from the bar, he waited for you to move as well before putting his arm around your shoulders and pulling you in for a kiss.

* * *

Dean was the first to spot you with the alternative looking man, causing him to clench his jaw. Taking his shot, he licked his lips, wanting to slam the man’s skull into the bar for being that close to you. He could tell that you were eating up whatever lines this punk was feeding you, rage building with every laugh that escaped your lips for him.

“What the _hell_ is your problem?” Sam asked, sitting as he returned from the restroom. He raised an eyebrow at his brother, as he hadn’t looked ready to blow just minutes before.

Taking a deep breath, he worked on controlling himself. “Y/N/N.” He growled lightly, motioning to where you were with his chin. Sam’s eyes followed to where he was looking, his own jealousy building. He wondered if you felt the same on the nights the boys left with someone else. “He’s got her. Hook, line, and fucking sinker.” He snapped.

When you were pulled in for a kiss, both boys snapped. As if linked, they both stood and downed the last of their beers before heading towards you and the offending male. Their jaws were clenched as they moved to stand in front of you, arms crossed. You had to admit, seeing them like this was getting to you in the best way possible. “What, guys?” You sighed, looking between them.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sam asked, his eyes going to the other man.

“My apartment, man.” Max told him with a shrug. “You her brother or something? That’s why you’re trying to look hard?”

You could tell that was the wrong thing to say as you saw the look in Sam’s eyes. It was Dean that spoke up, however. “She’s ours.” He growled, his eyes darkened with rage. That made your eyebrows go up. “Back. Off.”

Licking your lips, you let out a half chuckle. “So, what? You two can go off with any fucking Barbie you please without a second thought, but I’m not allowed? Last I checked, it was just fucking. Nothing more.” You were hiding any hurt you felt. “Come on, Max.” You stared at Sam as you said it.

Sam saw the emotions in your eyes, and his jaw slackened just a bit. “I think we need to sit down and have a long talk.” He said, the anger having left his voice. “We always said we’d be honest with the others, but none of us have been.” Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair.

Seeing the look on his face, you internally groaned. Poor Max was confused as to what’s going on. “I’ll meet you by the Impala.” You said softly before turning to talk to Max. “You probably want an explanation, huh?” Sadness was dripping from your voice. You felt bad. Max was a nice guy.

He smiled and shook his head. “I think I get it.” That was not the reaction that you’d been expecting. “I’ve been there before myself. In their shoes.” Max explained. “I enjoyed meeting you. Kinda bummed I don’t get to see more of you, though.” He smirked.

You playfully shoved his shoulder. “Eh, you’re hot. There’s plenty of babes in here for you.”

Laughing, he nodded. “Might call it a night.” He shrugged. “But first…” Cupping your cheek, he kissed you deeply. As you kissed back, you smiled. “Now I’m good.”

“Bye, Max.” You gave him a small wave before making your way towards where the boys were.

* * *

Not a word was uttered on the way back to the motel. It was tense, each of you on edge. Dean was the first one in the room, then you, and then Sam. Dean had one hand on his hip as he paced- something he always did when thinking and/or upset. The other ran over the slight stubble on his face.

Sam leaned against the table, one foot a bit off the floor. His eyes were on you as you sat on the side of the bed. Chewing on your lip, you were waiting for one of them to go off. The longer the silence loomed over the three of you, the faster your heart seemed to beat.

It was Sam who broke the silence first. “Talk to us, Y/N/N.”

You shrugged. “What about? That you’re _hypocrites_?” That’s what you saw. “I’ve gone home with one guy since this all started. Maybe a month or two in.” Your eyes went between them. “How many women have I seen you walk out with? In a single month?” When Dean shifted uncomfortably, you knew he realized what you were saying. “I meet a nice guy, and _suddenly_ , going home with other people isn’t okay? It’s fucking bullshit.” You snapped. “This all started with an agreement- it was just fucking. Neither of you ever made it even seem like you wanted more. You were more than happy to go fuck some woman into a mattress somewhere.”

“Y/N/N-” Sam started, but you holding up your hand made him stop.

“Don’t _even_.” You glared. “I’m going to take a shower to get the smoke smell off of me. Figure out what the fuck you want.” Getting up, you walked into the bathroom, slamming the door for good measure. There was one way to get through to the Winchester boys- confrontation. Well, they started this one themselves.

* * *

Sam sighed, running his hand through his hair. “She’s right, Dean.” He said, standing up. “I saw her with him and I felt like he was touching what was mine.” His jaw was clenched as he thought about it.

“Me, too.” Dean agreed. “Did it really bother her that much?” His green eyes looked over, meeting Sam’s hazel eyes. “Were we hurting her without realizing it?” The thought killed him. “Fuck.” His anger with the situation had turned to sadness at the thought of hurting you, and finally, to being angry with himself. “Just last week she saw me walk out wi-with…what’s her face.” He was talking with his hands, letting Sam know that he was worked up. “What if we just fucked everything up?” He asked, more to himself than anything. Shaking his head, he pulled out his keys. “I’ll be back.” He needed to clear his head, sort his thoughts. A ride in Baby always did just that.

Sam watched him storm out, the door slamming behind him. Sighing, he looked over to the bathroom door.

* * *

You’d heard the first part of the conversation, and then started up the shower. Washing quickly, you opted to spend some time in peace under the hot water, tears rolling down your cheeks. You put your hands on the tiles in front of you, letting your head hang down, the water dripping down from the tips.

The door opened, but you didn’t move. “What?” You asked, your voice cracking.

“It’s me.” Sam said softly, and you could hear him getting undressed. You closed your eyes, enjoying the water moving down your back before you heard him get in. “Come here.” When you turned, you kept your head down, not wanting him to see that you’d been crying. He pulled you so that your face was against his chest, his hands on your back. You wrapped your arms around him, holding him close. “I’m sorry.” He sighed.

You shrugged. “I heard Dean leave.” The way it sounded, you figured he was angry with you.

He nodded. “Yeah, I think he’s pissed with himself.”

Pulling away slightly, you looked up at him, confused. “What?” You furrowed your brows.

Sam cupped your cheek, brushing his thumb under your eye were a small tear sat. “He’s scared.” He sighed. “That we fucked everything up. That we really hurt you.” He explained.

You nodded, leaning into his hand. “I got jealous, but that was on me. I didn’t think either of you wanted more, and I didn’t want to make you guys feel weird.” You told him, a light blush appearing on your cheeks.

He smiled at you, dimples and all. “It kinda just….happened.” Sam shrugged. “I don’t think it really hit us until tonight. Usually you’re the one who doesn’t care about going home with someone, so it never crossed our minds. Seeing you with someone else was like seeing someone on our territory.” He chuckled at how that sounded. “Forgive us?” His eyes were pleading with you.

“I need to know what you want, first.” You breathed. Just because he said nice words, meant nothing. Nothing that he said gave you what he wanted. Your hands were on his hips, your grip tightening a bit as you worried about what he’d say.

“Just you.” He grinned, his face almost lighting up. “You’re ours, and we’re yours.” Leaning down, he kissed you softly. “If that’s okay with you.”

Grinning, you tangled one of your hands in his hair, pulling him into a deep kiss, answering him without words. Instantly, he went from soft and loving Sam, to rough and in charge. His hands palmed your ass roughly, earning a whimper from you. “ _Please_.” You breathed.

Sam licked his lips, smirking. “Hands on the wall.” He ordered, moving so that you could face the back of the shower. As you did that, he moved the showerhead so that it was facing the wall, and not the two of you.

You did as he said, bending at the waist, giving him a view of your ass and wet pussy. Biting your lip, you did your best to look over your shoulder at him. You’d slept with him plenty, but still felt the tingle of excitement. This wasn’t just sex anymore. This wasn’t two friends fucking.

“We’ll have all the fun later, I promise.” He told you as the ring and middle finger of his right hand slipped through your folds to your clit. He barely had brushed against it when he pulled his hand away, his left hand resting on your ass as he lined up and slid into you. “Fuck.” He breathed as he filled you completely.

* * *

Dean had thought about stopping for one more drink, but decided that wouldn’t be a good idea. The last thing he needed would be to show back up at the motel, and it being obvious that he’d gone to a bar. drink, but decided that wouldn’t be a good idea. The last thing he needed would be to show back up at the motel, and it being obvious that he’d gone to a bar. 

So, he simply drove, nowhere in mind. The music that flowed through the car was the only sound that could be heard. Shops were dark, their gates pulled closed. A few people walked from point a towards point b. Lives he would never be a part of, and yet sometimes he wondered. Was that man an artist? Was that woman a mother? Passing thoughts that would be forgotten soon enough.

Chewing on his thumbnail, he was the only one sitting at the redlight. His green eyes watched the traffic lights, waiting for them to change. He needed to get back, who the hell knew what you were thinking if you’d heard him storm out. Or if you’d gotten out of the shower and he was gone.

Turning in the direction of the motel, he hoped that all wasn’t lost. That there was some way to turn things around. He couldn’t see life without you in it. Dean never expected to fall in love again, let alone with a woman he shared with his brother. But, the more he thought about it, the more he should have known. They shared damn near everything, and what were the chances of both of them finding a woman okay with this line of work, with them traveling a lot, and the constantly looking over her shoulder. It just wouldn’t happen.

Then you walked in their lives.

* * *

“ _ **Sam**_!” You panted, trying to push back against him. He was slamming into you, hard and fast, his hands gripping your hips. You were close, eager to feel him fill you.

Sam let out a low groan, his thrusts turning into him rolling his hips, keeping himself buried deep inside you. “Let me feel you come on my cock, baby.” He leaned forward, nipping at your shoulder as his right hand left your hip. Slipping his fingers between your folds, he breathed hard against your back.

Your eyes snapped shut as your legs shook. Leaning your head back on his shoulder, you clenched around him. “Holy fuck, Sam!” You cried out, whimpering and whining as he kept fucking you, and his fingers on your clit.

Pulling out almost all the way, he slammed forward. “Shit, Y/N.” He breathed, his forehead on your shoulder as he filled you. When you shuddered slightly, loving how it felt when his hot cum coated your walls, you felt his lips turn up in a smile.

* * *

Sitting in the parking lot, Dean had his head back against the headrest, eyes closed. Feelings weren’t his thing. Not until they seemed to blow up in his face, that is. “Fuck.” He sighed, finally slipping out of the Impala, and into the motel room.

Just as he stepped in, you and Sam stepped out of the bathroom in towels. You were smiling and giggling, and Sam looked over the moon. Your eyes went to Dean, and your smile faltered slightly. He saw the joy turn to worry and fear. “Dean?” You asked quietly, wanting him to just yell at you and get it over with. Sam said he was scared, but you were still worried.

In two steps, he was in front of you, his hands on your jaw. His lips met yours, the most passionate kiss you’d ever gotten from him. You could feel what you meant to him, kissing him back, your arms wrapping around his neck. Sam chuckled and shook his head before heading to pull on some boxers. 

Dean pulled away, his forehead against yours. He went to open his mouth, but you covered his lips with your finger. “I get it.” You smiled at him, and saw the relief takeover. “I’m yours, and Sam’s.” He grinned at that. “And you guys are mine.” You added. “Sam explained things in the shower.” Dean stood up straight and glanced at Sam who nodded, then back at you. “All’s forgiven.”

“Here I just spent all that time driving around thinking the worst.” He chuckled.

“You do that a lot.” You teased him.

* * *

It had been six months since the night that you’d all come clean, and of course, nothing could go right. The three of you planned to spend the weekend in the bunker, relaxing, and spending time together.

First, you got slammed with the flu. That you could deal with. You could still get some time in with both of them, even if you wound up passed out on cold meds.

Then, Dean managed to mess up his ankle. You weren’t even sure how that happened, as you had been so far gone that the whole cast of your favorite show could run around naked in front of you and you wouldn’t notice. Still, something that you could work with. Just a little annoyance.

The cherry on top, however, was when Sam was called away on a case. They wanted all three of you, but had accepted just Sam. He’d kissed your forehead, told Dean to take it easy, and left. That left you and Dean to lean on each other. For the most part, the two of you spent the time together, curled up in bed, watching movies on your laptop.

Even if you just fell asleep, he’d keep on holding you, watching the movie, and he was perfectly content. Around day four of Sam being gone, you finally felt like Death was leaving your bones. It was a miracle to you. Of course, having been sick for that amount of time, that meant no sex with either of them. All three of you were getting antsy.

“ _Deeeeeean_?” You half whined, moving through the halls of the bunker back towards the bedroom. Him having the hurt ankle, you had to play adult and do laundry. Not that you wanted to, but it was that, or Sam would throw a fit.

He laughed, looking up at you when you made it through the door. “Yes?” He teased.

Flopping face first on the bed, you groaned. Your arms were down by your side as you turned your head to face him. “I’m horny.” You pouted, causing him to burst into laughter. “Not funny, you jerk!” You shot back, trying your best to look angry with him. Failing, of course.

“I’m sorry.” Dean was still laughing, and the man looked so adorable when he was happy. “You’re pouting because you’re horny, and it’s so sad how cute you look.” You looked at him, shocked. “You’re not helping your cause any, sweetheart.”

Groaning dramatically, you put your face back on the bed. “You’re supposed to offer to help.” Your words were mumbled, but you were sure he got the idea.

Finally, his laughter calmed down. “Come here.” He ran his fingers through your hair.

Looking up, you playfully narrowed your eyes at him. “You aren’t going to laugh again, are you?”

“No, baby.” He told you. “Hope you know you’re gonna be riding me, I can’t do shit with this cast he’s making me wear.” Dean muttered, still angry about it.

You smiled at him, moving to crawl up the rest of the bed. “It’s a walking cast…” You pointed out. “And have I ever objected to being on your lap?” As you spoke, you sat back on your heels and pulled your shirt over your head.

Dean licked his lips as he watched you strip for him. “Fuck no.” He shifted, adjusting himself. As you shimmied your shorts down, he reached behind him and pulled his own shirt off. Straddling his lower legs, you gripped his boxer briefs, starting to move them down. Dean held himself up to help you get them down over his ass. Once they were by his knees, that was good enough for you.

Slipping off the bed, you quickly rid yourself of your shorts and underwear, loving how he visually ate you up. You moved to his side, getting comfortable. Taking his hard cock in your hand, you stroked him slowly. His fingers went through your hair lovingly as he breathed out your name, your tongue teasing the head. Finally, you took him in your mouth, bit by bit. Closing your eyes, you moaned around him, loving how he tased. His grip tightened slightly as you moved, letting him hit the back of your throat. The sounds he was making turned you on even more.

Slowly, you pulled your mouth off of him, biting your lip when you looked up. His green eyes were darkened with lust for you. As you moved your leg over his, Dean moved his hands up your strong thighs to your hips. Your eyes were on his as you lined him up with your entrance and sank down onto him. “Dean.” You moaned, leaning forward to kiss him.

His hands moved up your sides, and around your back so he was holding you close. Your lips moved together perfectly as you rode him. It was slow, and loving. Pulling away, your lips moved over the slight scruff on his jaw. His eyes closed as he rolled his hips the best he could. Feeling your teeth on his next, he groaned. “Fuck.” His head went back to the headboard, making you chuckle lightly. “I love you, baby.” He breathed.

Sitting up, you didn’t stop moving as your eyes were on your face. He’d never said that before. You knew he did, but he’d always just shown you. “I love you, too, Dean.” You grinned.

Dean could hear the happiness in your voice, opening his eyes. Your eyes were full of joy, and it made his heart jump that it was because he’d said 3 simple words. You moved your hands to his shoulders and quickened your pace, lifting your hips and dropping down. “Fuck, Dean.” You panted, so close.

He captured a nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue before letting his teeth scrape it lightly as he pulled away to repeat the action on the other side. He moved his hands down to grip your ass, giving it a squeeze, helping you grind down on him.

You whimpered slightly, feeling him a bit deeper. “Sh-Dean!” You cried out, clenching around him. He helped you to keep moving your hips, prolonging your orgasm. Moments later, he held you close, pulsing inside you. You smiled at him as you caught your breath, your thumb brushing his bottom lip. “Amazing. As always.” You bit your lip.

“You are.” Dean smirked, pulling you into a kiss.

* * *

Sam had been gone for a total of two weeks. You’d all but jumped him when he got back, peppering his face with kisses. Laughing, he dropped his bag and lifted you. “Miss me?” He teased, hands on your ass.

“So much!” You beamed. “Carry me to our room, good sir, and I shall welcome you home properly!”

“Don’t need to tell me twice.”

* * *

Life moved on as usual. Hunts came up often, but after a couple months, you threw in the towel. Coming out of the bathroom wearing just your towel, you flopped on the bed, yawning. “I quit. I wanna go home, and sleep for the next week.” Your eyes were closed, but you figured they were smirking at you.

“Tired much?” Dean chuckled. “It’s not even lunchtime, babe.”

You flipped him off before putting your hands under your head. Soon, your breathing evened out, making the boys look at each other. Sam shrugged, not knowing what was going on. “Maybe she’s worn out?” He suggested.

“Maybe.” Dean sighed, looking back to you.

Less than half an hour later, Sam was waking you up. “Babe?” He said gently. “You can nap in the car, get dressed.” He handed you some clothes, kissing your forehead.

“Thanks, Sammy.” You gave him a sleepy smile. “Can we stop and get some Slim Jims?” You asked, pulling the towel off to get dressed. “And some cream soda?”

He shrugged. “I can’t see why not.” Sam told you, knowing Dean would even drive out of the way to get them for you.

Once you were dressed, you got up and stretched, your muscles thanking you. “Alright, let’s get home.”

* * *

Back at the bunker, you napped whenever you felt tired, making them slightly worried. It was Sam who got the idea that you might be pregnant. He was cooking some pasta and sauce. You walked in, got one whiff, and rushed to the trash can, not trusting yourself to make it to the bathroom. He didn’t say anything right away, in case it was a fluke.

But, it wasn’t. Finally, when he was running to the store for some supplies and a few things you asked for, he tossed a box of pregnancy tests in, as well.

You were in the library reading when he got home, so he put everything away before approaching you. “Babe?” He said softly, looking at you  
“Everything okay?” You got up, seeing his face. It scared you to see him look so scared.

“I think I know what’s wrong with you.” He explained, holding out the box. “I think you’re pregnant.”

Your eyes were staring at the box, as if you were looking through them. “Fuck.” You breathed. “But, I’m on birth control.” You were talking more to yourself than anything. Would you be that unlucky .01 percent?

He shrugged. “It happens, babe.”

* * *

The following morning, neither of the boys ate or drank anything just yet. They were both anxious to see what the test said. The night before, when you had to tell Dean, you broke down crying. Of course you were scared! Normal women were scared, and you were a hunter.

Hearing your feet, they both looked at the bedroom door. They were side by side at the foot of the bed, sitting in much the same way. Your face was unreadable. “I’m sorry.” There were tears rolling down your face. “I’m pregnant.”

They got up, holding you between them. “Well, we don’t kno–” Sam started.

“There’s more.” You breathed, and they both stepped back. “I know who the father is.” Sam’s eyebrows went up. “I had the flu awhile back? I couldn’t keep much down….”

It hit them both about the same time. “I’m gonna be a dad?” Dean breathed, and you couldn’t tell if he was happy or not. “ _I’m gonna be a dad_!” He grinned, pulling you into a hug.

Sam’s jaw twitched. “Congrats, Dean.” He said, but you could tell it wasn’t sincere.

“Dean, can you go start breakfast?” You asked gently. He kissed your deeply before he all but skipped down the hall. Turning, you looked up at Sam. “I’m sorry.” It felt like he hated you.

He sighed, relaxing slightly. “Don’t be.” Sam sat back down, running his hand through his hair. “I won’t lie- as fucking scared as I was, I was _excited_.” He looked down at his hands. “I wanted to hope it was mine.” His voice was just barely audible.

Crouching in front of him, you gave him a small smile. “Just because this one is Dean’s, doesn’t mean I won’t _ever_ have one with you, Sam.” You told him. “I hate seeing you so upset.” Taking his hand, you kissed each of his fingertips. “I love you, Sammy, so much.”

His hazel eyes looked up and he gave you a sad smile. “I love you, too.” He told you. “Give me a minute alone? I-I just need to clear my head.” Cupping your cheek, his thumb brushed against it. “I’ll get over it. I still get to hold you at night, right?”

You nodded. “And I wouldn’t trade my life in for anything.” You smiled. “Come get breakfast soon, and me and you can go for a ride after. Just us.” Kissing him softly, you got up and made your way from the room, worried about your relationship with Sam.

* * *


End file.
